Moments
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: Chapter 9: Halloween was supposed to be a fun night, not the time for Cassie to try and get Cissie to dump Bart. Why was Cassie so determined to keep Cissie and Bart apart? I mean, so what if it looked like Bart and Jaime had a thing? Note: Summary will change with each chapter.
1. Bowling

**Note; this is going to be tied in to my YJ story, Breaking Point. So if you like this please check out my other story, it has less to do with Jaime and Bart but I assume it must be good? You don't need to read the other story to understand though.**

**I'll be updating this regularly too, but only once a week since I'm more focused on my story Breaking Point**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

Bowling

Young Justice HQ  
July 29 2016

Jaime laid strewn across the coach in the new Young Justice head quarter. Artemis had recently been let out of the hospital, after that mission she had been put on bed rest, the doctors claiming that the child could be in danger from the high level of action and pain she admitted herself to during the beginning stages of her pregnancy. Though she was 24 weeks pregnant she looked no more than 14 weeks, which was dangerous for her and the baby, who had been almost lost. They believed that the baby wouldn't live the whole pregnancy and were closely monitoring her pregnancy, always ready for an emergency C-section. Jaime always flinched at the thought of Artemis losing the baby…especially after losing Wally.

With the end of that though, Jaime skimmed through more channels on TV and came across that one show "I didn't know I was Pregnant" it always surprised him that woman could go a whole pregnancy and not know they were pregnant. He had assumed Artemis didn't know of her pregnancy but the doctors said the baby would hopefully be alright. She was now, according to doctors, six months pregnant but showed little to no sign of being pregnant because of, not only lack of the right diet, but also the excess training and exercise she had been doing. Jaime hurriedly changed the channel as the woman on screen began to scream in pain.

"Jaime!" with a sigh Jaime glanced up, just the guy he had been hoping to see… "_Hermano__! Amigo!_ Buddy! Best friend! Blue! Jaime!" Bart grinned at the older boy laying on the couch.

"What?" Jaime hissed with a hint of annoyance towards the younger boys rambling.

"Wanna go bowling?"

"What?" Jaime was more than a little shocked at the boys question.

"Oh- uh you know to hang out and stuff. Gar has to study for some big exam or something, so I thought you could go with me instead? It'll be my first time bowling! How crash?_ I'm totally excited, Iheardsomuchaboutbowlingfrom Gar!Hesaysit's-"_

"Cool it!" Jaime snapped before throwing his feet to the ground with a sigh. "I'll go bowling with you if you slow it down _ese_." Jaime pulled his sneakers closer and began to pull them on his feet.

"Totally crash! What could go wrong?" Bart laughed as he raced off to get his own shoes and money.

"Normally when people say that they jinx it." Jaime growled before sighing and standing with a stretch, "_Aye __dios__mío_, what have I gotten myself into?"

Jaime and Bart arrived at the local bowling arena in Happy Harbor only a half hour later, Bart rambling on and on the whole way there, much to Jaime's annoyance.

"Bowling for two." Jaime stated as he placed the money on the counter. The blonde woman grinned at him before typing away on the touch screen, after a few minutes of filling in some information, she took the money and handed Jaime back his change.

"Shoe size?" she smiled at the two boys.

"Uh, I don't know my shoe size." Bart cheekily smiled. Jaime face palmed before sighing.

"This is gonna take a while." He admitted to the blonde.

"Oh no problem with me." She smiled flirtingly at Jaime.

After about fifteen minutes of the girl flirting with Jaime fruitlessly and Bart finally finding his shoe size, the two boys headed to their lane.

"So how does this work?" Bart questioned as he picked up a bowling ball only to find it to be too heavy for him.

"We gotta set it up first." Jaime took a seat at the electronic score board and began to type in their names. Jaime going first. He finally set it up and the bowling pins were placed at the end of the bowling lane. "And don't pick a bowling ball that's too heavy." Jaime warned Bart as he picked one just right for himself. He walked up to the lane and sent the bowling ball forward with a slight thud and grinned as he knocked most of the pins down, leaving one behind.

"My turn!" Bart sang.

"No _amigo_, it's still my turn. You get two turns if you don't get a strike the first time." Jaime picked up another bowling ball and repeated the same motion and knocked down the last pin, getting a spare.

"So, now it's my turn?" Bart questioned and Jaime nodded. "Crash." Bart smiled before picking a dark black ball and walking to the lane. "So…how do I throw it?" Bart questioned.

"Just do what feels natural." Jaime replied not wanting to go up to the younger boy and wrap his arms around him the way they did in movies.

"Awesome." Bart threw the ball and not only to his, but also Jaime's surprise, he had bowled a perfect strike on his first time bowling. "Crash?" Bart questioned as he turned to smile at Jaime.

"Totally crash." Jaime laughed. After a couple of turns of bowling, the game was over. Bart had won due to his 10 strikes in a row. 10 whole strikes and it was his first time bowling, who could have guessed?

"Dude I'm hungry." Bart complained as the scent of a chili hotdog reached his nose.

"I guess we can grab something to eat." Jaime shrugged as they headed to the food court. He had to admit, though he had been reluctant to come bowling at first, he was glad he had come along, not only was he having fun but a ton of girls kept glancing his way more than once.

"See dude? This was a totally crash idea." Bart grinned from ear to ear as he got in line to order food.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jaime smiled back as the man in front of them got his order and left. Bart was quick to order a large coke, fries, chili hotdog and more fries. Jaime rolled his eyes and ordered a medium coke, hamburger and fries. After getting their order the two boys found an empty table and sat down.

"I gotta admit, when you said 'what could go wrong?' I thought everything was gonna go wrong." Jaime spoke before taking a bite of his hamburger as yet another girl glanced his way with a smile.

Bart just replied with a smile before stuffing more fries into his mouth. "So… Are we heading home after this?"

"I guess." Jaime shrugged before sticking a fry into his own mouth.

"Awesome." Bart smiled. A comfortable silence fell between them as both boys finished off their meal. Bart being the first, he excused himself and headed to the restroom after throwing his trash away. Jaime sat at the table, stuffed but still finishing his fries.

"Hey." A blonde grinned as she took the seat that had once held Bart in it.

"Oh, uh hey." Jaime grinned as he swallowed the fry.

"What's your name?" the girl smiled at him.

"Jaime."

"Cool I'm Kitty." She smiled at Jaime for a minute before looking towards the restroom. "So that guy that was with you…"

"Yeah?" Jaime raised an eyebrow at her before she continued her question.

"Is he like…with you?" she let out a giggle before glancing at a group of giggling girls.

"Uh…yeah, why?" Jaime felt a slight blush, were they going to ask him for Bart's phone number or something?

"My friends wanted me to tell you that you guys are so cute together." She giggled again. Jaime coughed out the coke he had been about to swallow, he coughed before panting and staring at the girl, more than a little horrified.

"What do you mean cute?!" Jaime choked out.

"Your relationship. It's cute, we've never seen a cuter couple than you two." She smiled. Bart was headed back their way.

"We aren't dating." Jaime snapped.

"But you said you were together." The girl blinked in confusion.

"I meant hanging out! We aren't dating!" Jaime slapped his hands to the table before taking his trash and walking away from the girl.

"Who was that?" Bart questioned as Jaime forcefully turned him around towards the exit.

"Some creep." Jaime hissed under his breath. "Come on we're going home." Jaime growled, not realizing his hand was still tightly wrapped around the scarlet speedster's wrist in a less than comfortable way.

"Dude I wanna go to the arcade first!" Bart complained as he eyed the video games so close.

"Home. Now!" Jaime barked more than a little loud, the girls giggling from behind them. He let out a frustrated sigh before pushing Bart out the front door.

"So not crash dude, so not crash." Bart grumpily growled before following Jaime down the street and back to Young Justice HQ.

'_What could go wrong?'_ Jaime bitterly thought as they reached the new HQ. The warehouse in Bludhaven, the warehouse that Nightwing had tried to throw on them after the Invasion had ended, but turned out he had been playing with them, under the warehouse was a tunnel to a large underwater HQ. It felt like a giant tank, every outer wall had a perfect view of the ocean, the rooms inside were perfectly built, sturdy, and none of them felt like they could drown at any given moment.

Once inside Jaime and Bart went their own ways. Jaime walked into his room, heart pounding a little faster than normal. He had been expecting a snarky remark from the scarab about the beating of his heart; he still wasn't use to the Scarab being gone… Sure he still had the Beetle suit, a simple side effect from the scarab being removed. Sure he still had a simplified version of every thing the scarab had been able to do, but somehow it felt a bit weird without him there to comment on why his heart was racing.

There to comment on how horrible the night out had gone.

How horribly things ended.

How he had been mistaken for being in a gay relationship.

Feeling more than a little awkward, Jaime headed for bed. He had been allowed to stay the night out, his mom thinking he was spending it with a friend, not a complete lie. Jaime climbed on to the bed. He had NOTHING against gay people, but he didn't like being mistaken as one.

Especially not for Bart.

What could go wrong?

Just that one thing.

* * *

**Not at all what I had planned at first! D: I was originally going to go with some villain attacking them but then this came out. Jaime in denial! So while writing this, I decided to turn this into a series of one shots that will be all connected to one another and also connected to my story Breaking Point.**

**So check out my other story! I'll be updating this story probably ever Thursday, I'm still not sure… Maybe Wednesdays. I decided to update this on Wednesday because…that's when I plan on updating it regularly. Plus I had this one typed up for a while now and I still don't have the next chapter to Breaking Point typed yet…soo…don't expect that to be updated till about Tuesday or possibly Sunday!**

**Um anyways, I have a contest going! Go to my profile and click the top link then look in the forum for the contest! It's for my other story Breaking Point, so you have to read that one to truly get the benefits of the contest prize!**

**Um…I think that's it, wish me luck in Washington guys, I hear it's going to snow on Friday! It'll be the first time I've seen snow since I was six! (:**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**PS. Leave a comment, criticism, anything! I love hearing from you guys! Thank you to my followers too, I don't have enough time in a day to thank everybody that I would like to thank, but everybody remember, you're all held dearly to me for putting up with my irregular updating, rants and silly ideas! :)**


	2. Arrowette

**Hey guys! I love you all, I got such a good response, and I'm glad you're all enjoying! BTW Important A/n at the bottom! **

**READ THE BOTTOM A/N IF YOU WISH TO SAVE YOUNG JUSTICE**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or Bart or Jaime, or anything except my little idea and such…**

* * *

Arrowette

Young Justice HQ  
August 10th 2016

"I really like him." Bart froze as those words reached his ears. Was that Cassie speaking?

"Then go for it girl!" Karan? Bart froze outside the Young Justice break room where the two girls were speaking in hushed voices that still reached his ears.

"But I get so nervous around him! He's one of the new guys and well we barely talk and when we do it's about missions! I hardly know anything about him." Cassie retorted quickly as an excuse.

"Girl, that's what the first date is for! He's just a boy, who cares if he's a newer guy? Ask him on a date the next time you see him so you guys can get to know each other!" Karan shot back. Bart, being a bit thick headed, thought Karan might be talking about him, besides who else was newer than he was? He liked Cassie and all but he didn't like her _that_ way. With a quick grin and running through his thoughts on how to let her down easy, Bart strode into the room, a quick glance at Cassie and a quick elbow to the ribs from Karan made Bart all the more sure of himself as Cassie flushed red.

"B-bart?" she called out and he stopped in his steps.

"Yeah?" Cassie huffed and stood from her seat and walked up to the scarlet speedster.

"C-can I ask you a question?" he could see the nervousness radiating off her. He himself was beginning to feel a little nervous, how could he let a girl like her down? Maybe he should give her a chance?

"Uh crash, I love questions." Bart laughed on the outside but face palmed on the inside, he loved questions? Really was that the best he could come up with?

"Uh, okay?" Cassie laughed a little. "Uh do you know where Jaime is? I need to talk to him…" she laughed and blushed a little more. Bart's entire ego deflated a whole five inches at the mention of Jaime. Did she like Jaime instead?

"Uh yeah he's…uh- he's uh at his house I think?" Bart stumbled over words before he remembered where his blue friend was at the moment. "I think it was something about getting a present for his sister or something…"

"Uh cool, do you know his address? Think I can get it? It's super important." Cassie bit her lip and begged.

"Yeah…" Bart whispered before giving her the information and heading away and towards his own room at the new Young Justice HQ.

Later that very same day, Jaime came back to the HQ, a grin on his face bigger than Bart had ever seen.

"Hey dude, what's got you in a happy mood?" Bart questioned as he zipped to the couch beside Jaime.

"Nothing." Jaime grinned at his best friend as he reached for the TV remote. Bart, being a speedster, was quick to grab the remote first and keep it from his friend.

"Tell me what's up dude," Bart smiled and wiggled the remote above his head "and I'll give you the remote."

"The roof is what's up." Jaime shot back before snatching the remote from a slightly confused Bart.

"Dude, that is so not what I meant." Bart complained with a pout and crossing his arms.

"It's what I understood _amigo._" Jaime flicked through the channels as Bart just eyed the boys unmoving smile.

"Really Jaime, what's got you so happy?" Bart asked, seeming a little worried now. Jaime who caught on to Bart's worried feelings finally sighed and turned to his friend.

"I'm going on a date with Cassie tomorrow night, no big deal." He shrugged before returning to the TV. Bart bit his lip and nodded.

"Crash." He muttered before zipping out of the room. He went to his bedroom and slammed the door harder than he had meant to. Sitting on his bed he thought this over, why was he so affected by the fact that Jaime and Cassie were gonna go on a date? Bart laughed it off before laying down and without another thought, drifting into sleep.

The next morning was just as always, he and Jaime hung out for a while after breakfast. They raced a little, had lunch, competed with their powers, Tye even tagged along around one in the afternoon. The three boys played video games for a while, then Tye headed home and Jaime told Bart he'd catch up with him later and left. At five, Bart had nothing and nobody to hang out with.

Finally deciding to head back to the HQ he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Cassie leaving…looking like a _real_ girl. Her hair was curled and a pretty pink bow held a half ponytail on her head, light shades of blue eye shadow decorated her eyelids, while she wore a mid-thigh blue dress with pale white flats. Bart stared at the girl strangely, never had he seen Cassie look like a girl, let alone wearing a dress.

"Getting a little girly aren't we?" Bart laughed as he stopped beside a now blushing Cassie.

"Does it look good?" she questioned as she straightened out her dress a little and reached for a pale blue purse from the black marble counter of the kitchen.

"Looks great." Bart forced a grin once the thought of her and Jaime hanging out with her dressed like this reached his mind. A smile grew to her lips before she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bart, I get to go on a date with Jaime because of you. I can't thank you enough." She smiled before heading to the zeta beams. Once she was gone Bart dropped to the ground.

"Do I like her or something?" he whispered feeling more than a little confused about why he didn't want Jaime and Cassie going on a date.

"Bart?" he snapped his head to the intruding voice only to find Nightwing standing there with a slim blonde girl to his side.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Where is everybody."

"Jaime and Cassie are on a date! I think Megan is with her uncle, Conner went out, he said something about Wendy or Wendys I can't remember uh La'gaan is still in Atlantis and so is Kaldur, Karan is out, Mal is visiting his mom, uh Robin is playing video games with Gar, Tye is home, Toshio, Ramon and Virgil are all still at their homes, um Barbra said she had homework and left, and well I'm here, you're there, and Roy is getting life lessons from Roy and something about Roy getting to meet Roy and Jade's kid or something." Bart answered before Nightwing shook his head.

"Alright then, could you show Cissie around the HQ?" Nightwing pointed a thumb to the girl at his side who looked less than amused at the sight of Bart sitting on the ground.

"Sure." Bart mumbled before climbing to his feet and walking over to the pair. "Why can't you do it though?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"I have to be in Gotham for patrol soon." Bart nodded before Nightwing turned to walk away. "By the way her room is number 28." Bart nodded before Nightwing was out of sight and the computer announced his departure.

"So what's your name?" Cissie questioned.

"Bart, I'm from the future, I'm also known as Impulse, but you can call me just about anything, anything is crash with me." Bart shrugged before he began to walk towards the exit that led to the main part of the HQ.

"Crash?" Cissie questioned.

"Yeah you know, it means cool, awesome, fine, any of that really." He smiled at her over his shoulder. The girl stood at about the same height as him, she was slim with thick blonde hair that was draped around her shoulders and down to the bottom of her back, her eyes were a light brown and her skin a tan peach, in short, she resembled Artemis a lot.

"That's cool, mind if I use that term?" she questioned.

"Not at all, go ahead." Bart stopped in front of a door and pushed it open to reveal a large gym with mirrors side by side on one wall, a hoop, weight lifting section, a door leading to an archery room, another door leading to a pool, one leading to a track, acrobatic bars and swings hanging from the ceiling at all different heights.

"So this is where you guys train I'm assuming?" she smiled.

"You assume right." Bart smiled. "We train about three hours a day in here, then about two hours with Black Canary." Bart pointed out all the different stations and they visited the pool, track and archery rooms. In the pool room, there was a little section that opened up to the ocean slowly and resembled a beach as the water slowly became higher the deeper you walked, until you reached the end of the HQ and were out in the ocean, something Kaldur found quite useful. After about a half hour of explaining the whole training room, the two exited to the educational part of the HQ.

"This is where we keep like books, boards, desks and stuff, Gar is basically the only one who uses it since he's really the only one who can't go to normal school." Bart shrugged.

"So you're all expected to still attend school?" Cissie laughed.

"Yeah." Bart grinned cheekily at her.

"Crash." She grinned as she used his word. "Can we check out the relaxation room that has snacks and stuff in it?" she laughed before he nodded.

"We call it the living room, it's connected to the kitchen, it's right down the hall from here and upstairs is the sleeping quarter, the briefing room is right downstairs though and everything else is basically right in the middle." Bart explained the concept of the three levels of the HQ. Cissie nodded before the walked into an empty room with a large flat-screen TV against one wall, opposite to the TV was a black marble counter with a large window slot that showed off the fancy kitchen on the other side of the wall, a door was held open, leading into the kitchen and another door beside it led to a large dining table, one that could seat the whole team and still have some empty seats. In the living room, right in front of the TV sat a brown coffee table with a four seater couch in in front of it and a two seater couch on either side.

"You guys must love it here." Cissie commented as she noticed the homework strewn across the coffee table, the jackets resting on the couch side, shoes resting beside a door labeled 'warehouse exit' it looked like a home, a comfortable home to Cissie, one she wouldn't mind living in.

"Yeah, it's pretty crash, it always feels like home." Bart commented as he headed to the kitchen. Flicking the lights on he walked to the pantry and pulled it open. "What do you wanna eat?" he questioned with a glance.

"Anything." She stated as she looked around the large kitchen. All the cabinets a shiny brown, the counters a marble black and the stove, microwave and fridge a slick black, a large marble counter resting in the dead center on the kitchen, a large amount of walking space remaining in any direction of it.

"What about some Chicken Whizees? Nightwing just stocked up on everything, you could look around for something else if you want." Bart muttered as he struggled to rip open the bag holding all the little bags of Chicken Whizees.

"I'll settle for some chips." She walked over just as Bart managed to open it and plucked a bag for herself. "Do you guys get cable here?" she questioned, making her way to the living room.

"Yeah." Bart stated as if the question was stupid. Cissie threw her shoes to the side of the couch before dropping to it and holding the remote in her left hand, her feet now resting on the coffee table. The TV flickered on and Family Guy popped up as Bart dropped to the couch at her side.

"Can we watch this?" she glanced at Bart before he nodded, knowing very well that Nightwing hated this show. "Crash." She dropped the remote and the two of them sat there, for hours watching the marathon, piles of junk food resting on the table before anybody came home.

"That was the funniest movie ever." Cassie's voice rang out as she and Jaime walked in through the door labeled 'warehouse exit'.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny." Jaime laughed, his hand intertwined with her tiny ones.

Cissie blinked at the intruders before turning to Bart. "Who are they?"

"That's Cassie and Jaime, also known as Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle." Bart stated bitterly as he eyed their hands. Finally the couple noticed the two sitting on the couch, the piles of dirty plates and trash at their feet, the TV show, and finally their eyes rested on the mysterious blonde girl.

"Dude?" Jaime blinked his eyes to Bart. "Why is there a civilian in here?"

"I'm not a civilian!" Cissie snapped before jumping to her feet. "I'll let you know I could take you down with one arrow if I wanted to!" she huffed.

"Well then how come we've never seen you?" Cassie shot back.

"Ever heard of newcomers? I arrived a few hours ago, I'm sure Nightwing was going to tell you guys but you weren't here and were probably too busy sucking face." Cissie shot back and Bart noticed both Jaime and Cassie go beat red.

"It was a first date! I don't kiss on the first date!" both of them shouted, causing both to blush even more.

"Whatever, Bart and I had a blast while you guys were gone." Cissie smirked at them. "We didn't even have to make out to have a fun time." Jaime's eyes drifted from the blonde girl to Bart himself, who was blushing a bit. Jaime couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous, why didn't he and Cassie spend their time here? They might as well have, Cassie didn't want to go to an actual movie theater, she said she had something against them and wouldn't even go near them, they had spent their night at dinner then watching a movie at a drive in theater, because that was a different case to Cassie, and nothing like an actual movie theater.

"Whatever." Cassie rolled her eyes before heading towards the hallway door, Jaime at her heels.

"What's their problem?" Cissie fumed as she dropped back to the couch.

"Nothing." Bart muttered before changing the channel. "The rest of the team members might be home soon, we shouldn't really be watching that show." Cissie shrugged before reaching for the remote in Bart's hands. His face flushed red when her hand rested on his, she slipped the remote from his hand and flicked the TV off before standing and grabbing her shoes from the floor.

"We should get to the sleeping quarter, I need to know where my room is anyways." Bart nodded before climbing to his feet too and leading her to the stairs and elevator of the HQ. They went up the stairs and soon were facing a long hall of doors nearly side by side.

"Why are they so close together?" Cissie commented as they walked down the hall.

"Uh, they have a little hall at the entrance then it branches out into a large room." Bart explained.

"I'm assuming there aren't any windows right?" Cissie questioned, the thought of being underwater suddenly hitting her.

"Right, there are 'windows' but they just show off the ocean." Bart shrugged before they finally reached door number 28.

"Why is my number so big?" she questioned as Bart punched in a four digit code on the pad by the door before a soft click signaled the door being unlocked.

"Uh, you're assigned your room by your designation number." Bart glanced at her but interrupted. "You get your designation number in the order that you join. You're the 28th member so your number is 28." She closed her mouth and nodded as the light inside the room clicked on to reveal a short hall before it branched out into a large room. A queen sized bed in the center of the room, bedside dressers on either side, a large window showing off the ocean, a large TV resting on the dark wooden dresser across the bed, a mirror hanging above the dresser, a closet door rested on the wall to the left of the hall, another door to the right of the hall led to the bathroom, the floor was a dark wooden brown and pale pink rugs sat on either side of the bed, the yellow walls not matching anything.

"I get to redecorate right?" Cissie eyed the walls before Bart laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, everybody does." Cissie nodded.

"Can I see your room?" Bart nodded before they left the room and walked down a couple doors, even numbers on one side and odd numbers on the other side. They came to the door number 23 and Bart entered a four digit code. "Is the code personalized or will I have to memorize a number or get locked out of my room?"

"Personalized, you can enter it yourself but you have to do that from the screen on the wall beside your bed." Cissie nodded as Bart entered his room. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight, the place was amazing, the walls were painted a crimson red, the dresser a dark brown, the window held white and red curatins, pictures decorated the walls, giving the room a nice touch, his blankets were a combination of yellow, white and red, with the lightning bolts on it separating the colors. The two nightstands were dark brown, like the dresser, and on one rested a bedside lamp with the Flash emblem on it, on the other sat a silver laptop with textbooks scattered on the floor beside the nightstand, a red rug under the books. The headboard itself was also a dark brown, the doors a pale white and inside it sat a laundry basket, with clothes scattered around it and some hanging where they belonged.

"Your room feels so comfortable." She laughed.

"Well I tried." Bart shrugged. She looked around and her eyes couldn't help but drift to the pictures of Bart and Jaime.

"Is he like your best friend?" she asked as she studied a picture of Bart and Jaime standing in front of an amusement park.

"Yeah you could say that." Bart said as he eyed the picture in Cissie's hands. "He was the first person I opened up to." Cissie nodded before setting the picture back down and turning to look at Bart.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Bart raised an eyebrow at her question. "Tired of being here. Don't you miss the future where you were born and raised? Don't you ever wonder what it'll be like when you finally reach the part in your life when you're born?"

"It won't be me."

"What?"

"It won't ever be me. My past is done and over. My past never existed, when I am born in the new future, it won't be me." Cissie shivered at the idea of his past not existing, she didn't want to know the feelings he must have had.

"You aren't at all what I expected." She stated.

"Why?" Bart couldn't help the smile.

"Impulse is always so hyperactive and happy on the news, always a smile gracing his thin lips, but you. You're not as hyperactive, or maybe it's just me." She laughed. "Maybe I bring out the bad side in everybody, I tend to do that."

"No. Your just brought out the real me."

* * *

**Urg! I wanted it to be all happy and bluepulse and stuff but instead it ended up like Wonderbeetle and what would you guys call Arrowette and Impulse? Like Arrowpulse, haha I totally just created that you guys. Unless it already exist…then I didn't… What about like…nah I still like Arrowpulse. That's it. I call it Arrowpulse, that's Bart/Cissie.**

**Um, I'm not sure if I'll end up pairing Cissie and Bart to make Jaime jealous and realize his feelings and destiny with Bart…haha that sounded creepy, ah no. But I'll mess around with a few different pairings in this, you'll see a bit of everything.**

**Feel free to send in suggestions, or prompts, any kind of story you guys want to see or want me to write!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	3. Crash

**Aw you guys, I feel so loved. Thank you so much for those of you reading, hope you all enjoy it, sorry I made it sort of...depressing and not much Bart/Jaime...**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I don't understand why people would think I did? I mean, if I did I would even be on Fanfiction...**

* * *

Crash

Royal Memorial Hospital  
August 31st 2016

Jaime had been called early into the morning, like say 3:30am early, Artemis had gone into unexpected labor. Jaime, like the rest of the team, rushed to the hospital in Star City. Artemis had been staying with her mother seeing as how Wally wasn't here to take care of her, the next best thing was Artemis' mother herself, who had moved from Gotham to Star City.

Upon arriving at the hospital Jaime was a little less than surprised to find the place mostly deserted.

"Uh good morning," Jaime smiled at the black haired woman behind the front desk, "I'm here for a friend who's in labor, her name is Artemis Crock." The black haired woman nodded before typing some things into the computer.

"She's on the third floor in the Child Care center, that's down this hall until you reach the end then turn right, click the buzzer and tell them who you're here to see, they'll give you the room number and take you to the third floor." Jaime nodded in thanks before heading down the hall. He felt nervous himself, hospitals always made him nervous. Jaime finally made it to the buzzard and clicked it, waiting as it rang and a balding man barely insight on the other side of the door answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh I'm here to see Artemis Crock." Jaime explained through the buzzard.

"Could you repeat that and hold down the button when you speak." Jaime rolled in his in annoyance before clicking the button.

"I'm here to see Artemis Crock." He repeated.

"What is your relation to Miss Crock?" the man questioned. Jaime groaned, this wasn't what he had been expecting.

"I'm her friend." He snapped.

"She has plenty of other friends who are here as well, I'm afraid I can't let you all in at once." The man muttered before hanging up.

"No! Wait!" Jaime growled before slamming the phone shut. He grumbled a few words in Spanish before an idea popped into his head. He pressed the buzzer again and the man on the other side grudgingly answered again.

"What now?"

"What room is she in?"

"507 on the third floor, but buddy I ain't letting you up."

"Don't need you to." Jaime hung the phone up before heading back the way he had come, he was going to get in whether the man let him or not. Jaime walked right out the door and flew right up to what he assumed to be the third floor. After finding an empty room he quickly pushed the door open with a little help from the Beetle suit then snuck in. He pulled the armor away and grinned to himself as he walked towards the exit on the far side.

After checking that the place was clear he walked out and headed down the hall, after asking a few people he finally made it to the lobby right outside the hospital rooms where he spotted all of the team members already there.

"What took you so long?" Cassie laughed with a playful punch.

"The man in the lobby wouldn't let me in." he growled.

"But he just let me in dude." Bart laughed as he walked past the Hispanic boy.

"What are you talking about _Hesse?_" Jaime growled a little more venom dripping from his words than he had hoped for.

"Me and Cissie just got here, we stopped for a little snack then just came up a few minutes ago. The guy in the lobby was totally crash." Bart grinned, a smiling Cissie nodding beside him. Jaime rolled his eyes but swung his arm around Cassie before walking away.

"He's a bit rude don't ya' think?" Cissie finally asked.

"Nah, he's totally crash once you get to know him." Bart smiled before taking another chip from the bag of newly bought Chicken Whizees in his hands while Cissie took another bite of her rice crispy treat.

"Whatever." Cissie shrugged, she had had plenty of time to get to know Jaime but he always seemed to either be too busy with Cassie or just downright strange to her.

Bart eyed Jaime before giving it up with a sigh, he was getting used to being neglected by Jaime.

Royal Memorial Hospital  
August 31st 7:45EDT

"What did the doctor say?" Bart questioned the moment Dick came back from Artemis' bedroom. Another scream from Artemis echoed from the room as the doors shut but Dick remained silent as he made his way to the other side of the room and plopped down in one of the cushioned seats with a groan.

"I wish Wally was here…" he whispered. Bart sighed a little more than agitated. Sure he missed his Wally but right now his main worry was Artemis.

"Calm down _amigo_, he'll tell us what the doctor said when he's ready to tell us." Jaime dropped a calming hand to Bart's shoulder who grudgingly shrug it off.

"The doctor gave some horrible and some good news," Dick began, catching the attention of everybody in the room. "which do you want first?"

"Good."

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Good."

"Bad."

Finally after everybody had finished speaking their opinion Dick nodded and began with the bad news first. "There's no way to stop the labor at this point, the babies life might be in danger as well as Artemis' herself. When the mission was over and Artemis slipped into a coma she was five months, when she came to she was 5 months and one week; 22 weeks pregnant, she was kept there and once she reached 24 weeks pregnant she only looked 3 months, and after several scans and tests at 24 weeks the baby had only developed as far as a 3 month baby would have developed, which is dangerous. By the time she was six months on July 28th she had signs of improvement but still needed bed rest in order to make sure the baby began to grow at a safe rate. They believed that the baby didn't grow at a normal rate because of the speedsters slowed aging process, something we have little knowledge on, but we also did some tests on Iris who is pregnant with twin speedsters and seemed to be doing fine in her own pregnancy.

"Now on August 28th Artemis was officially 7 months and today, August 31st, Artemis is 31 weeks pregnant, the last test they did was on the 28th but the tests from that day showed that the baby had only grown to a 24 week standard which is dangerous still for a baby to born at. The doctors had hoped to do an emergency C-section but as it turns out, Artemis has been in the early stages of labor at home, by the time she got here she was already in the late stages, they think it might be too dangerous to do a C-Section now, they're thinking if she hasn't given birth by 8:30 they will have to do an emergency C-Section, it might put Artemis' life in danger if the baby stays in too long at this point."

"So you're willing to put the baby's life in danger in order to make sure Artemis is fine?" Cissie snapped.

"Artemis didn't want this either but this isn't a choice, we can't lose her too, the baby is in sever danger no matter what we do, but if there's a chance to save Artemis we will take that chance.." A screech from the room reached all ears and a pained expression crossed his face.

"It's Artemis' call though! If she wants to make sure the baby is alright then listen to her!" Cissie snapped.

"Cissie, please." Bart rested a hand on her should but she shrugged it off before narrowing her eyes again at Dick.

"Stay out of it Bart." Both Dick and Cissie snapped.

"The babies coming." A nurse shouted as she burst through the door more frustrated shouts coming from the room. Dick shot Cissie one last glance before running into the room, everybody else waiting in the lobby right outside the room.

"Cissie, you need to watch what you say, he's the leader, he calls the shots." Cassie commented to a frustrated Cissie.

"I don't care! The babies life is in danger too! If the baby dies it'll be just like an abortion and nobody wants that on their minds do they?" Cissie snapped before Jaime threw himself between the two girls.

"Cissie cut it out," he snapped, his accent becoming heavy with anger, he glared at Bart who had gingerly began to pull Cissie away, "And get your girl under control Bart, you hear me _hesse?_" Bart felt his heart break the moment Jaime's angered eyes shot his way. Jaime had _never_ pulled that tone with him.

"Totally crash, you get yours under control too!" Bart snapped back in a sudden moment of anger. Jaime's expression faltered before he shook it off and walked away with Cassie under his arm.

"Honestly, was he your best friend?" Cissie questioned with a glare at the Hispanic and blonde.

"I thought so." Bart shrugged.

Time passed with each member of the team glancing at the door with each scream. Time passed with each member pacing the lobby at one point. Time passed when finally Dick came out the door, holding what looked like a severally bruised right hand, and flushed a deep shade of red as a smile crossed his lips.

"Her name is Emilia Jaden West-Crock." Dick smiled as all the members let smiles decorate their lips. The moment passed when doctors started rushing around in the back shouting about…a stillbirth. Panic shot across each face before everything went silent in the back.

A nurse came out, tear stained face before she smiled at each person in the lobby.

"Miss Crock said she wished for all of you to come in now." They all nodded, not sure what to expect before each person headed towards the room Artemis was held in. After each one had gotten in, Artemis smiled at them, tears streaming down her face, blood stained the sheets around her feet, a few drops remained on the floor as her paled skin held a strong smile.

"Artemis..?" Bart spoke as he walked over to the blonde woman.

"Why…?" she whispered. Bart didn't know what to say. He blinked back tears before Artemis began to sob silently, more tears running down her face. "Why did they take Wally from me?" she whispered. "A-and now….and now m-my baby?" she sobbed, her hands shot to her face as her shoulders shook with each sob. Bart, no longer holding back tears pulled the blonde woman into a hug.

Dick bit his lip in distress, not sure what to say as Bart and Artemis sat there holding each other, tears staining each of their faces. Jaime, feeling guilty about his shouts to Bart earlier decided on saying something but the door swung open and a woman walked in, rolling in behind her an incubator, holding a roll of pink blankets, a small baby held inside it, tubes connected to it while two more nurses walked behind her pushing the a machine with several things hooked up to it and several bags with clear liquid running in them and towards the baby in the incubator. The nurse held a large smile before she stopped and popped open the case, taking the baby out she cleared her throat. Bart pulled away and Artemis looked with trembling hands and unbelieving eyes.

Emilia was held in the nurses arms.

"I-is she…?" Artemis looked at the nurse who simply nodded and held the baby out to the willing mother. Artemis couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her baby. The baby who stood against all odds, the one who was fine now, the last thing she had of Wally.

Bart stood back, staring in awe at the child covered in pink held in Artemis' arms. The baby cooed and moaned a bit as she moved around, the tubes connected to her arms moving with her. A soft tap to Bart's shoulder alerted him to Jaime, a guilty look crossing his face.

"What? Want to scream more at me? Cause that's so not crash dude." Bart crossed his arms before Jaime shook his head.

"I wanted to apologize _hermano__._ I felt so horrible the moment those angry words came out of my mouth at you dude. I know I can't take them back…but can't blame a guy for tryin'." Jaime shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Bart nodded. "You're forgiven by the way." Bart smiled.

"Thanks _hesse__." _Jaime grinned before Bart threw his arms around Jaime. "What up with the hug?"

"Wanted to make sure you knew I had accepted your apology." Bart grinned sheepishly as he pulled away from the hug. For a moment, Bart felt like things were right again, then came Cassie.

"Are we gonna stay here until everybody leaves?" Cassie questioned. Jaime shrugged.

"I guess not _cariño__,_ we don't really know her, I suppose there's no harm in leaving early." Cassie slipped her hand into his before they walked out. Bart couldn't help but simmer with anger. Why would Jaime just walk out like that?

"Some friend he is." Cissie scuffed as she walked up beside Bart. Bart shook his head and shrugged it off as he walked to Artemis and the rest of the group, all cooing at the baby. All cooing at Emi. At the new West and possible speedster.

Young Justice HQ  
August 31st 23:55EDT

Things had not gone right that day after Bart left the hospital. Not only did he get on Jaime's bad side _again_ but Jaime had also thrown horrible words at Bart.

Of course he didn't truly blame the Hispanic, he never could. He had no idea what it was but he could never be angry with the Hispanic. He could never blame the Hispanic for anything. He could never blame _Jaime_ for anything.

Bart stared in tears at the shattered frames and sharp glass decorating his bedroom floor now. In the moment of anger, Bart had shattered every picture that held Jaime in it, then thrown himself to the floor, and he'd been sitting there for hours on end no, blood trickling from his cut up palms.

Of course he was a speedster, those cuts would be gone in half the time it would be for a non-speedster person. Bart couldn't help it. This was Jaime's fault, yet…Bart blamed himself for this.

Young Justice HQ  
September 1st 2:03EDT

Bart had finally gotten around to cleaning up the glass, trashing the frames and shredding the pictures. He had left his room in anger and now sat on the kitchen counter, hands bandaged, the wounds having been worse than he thought.

He sat, red eyed on the marble counter, not sure on what to do next. His room looked empty.

_Too_ empty for his taste.

"Bart?" said person turned his attention to the new blonde archer at the entrance of the kitchen. "Bart, what are you doing?" she questioned as she walked to the counter where he sat.

"Nothing." Bart grumbled as he slowly slid his hands under his legs, to where Cissie wouldn't spot them.

"You should be in bed, you know about the big mission we have tomorrow." Bart nodded slowly but grinned forcefully.

"I just couldn't sleep." Bart responded finally. Cissie shrugged. "Besides, you should be asleep too." He pointed out, his hand slipping out from under his leg as he pointed an accusing finger at her. Cissie eyed his bandaged hands slowly.

"What happened?" she whispered as she took his hand in hers and noticed how the red blood had already begun to seep through the bandages.

"I had an accident with my pictures, nothing big, I thought I'd do some remodeling." He shrugged.

"Come on Bart, I'm walking you to your room! And I want you to get some rest." Bart shrugged unwillingly before following her out of the kitchen and back to the sleeping quarters.

After arriving at his door, they went in and Cissie nearly gasped at the sight, not only was Bart's blood still staining the floor heavily, but nearly every picture on his wall was gone. After glancing around the room she noticed the sharp shards of glass in and around the trash can, not questioning it further she reached for the camera resting on Bart's bedside dresser and powered it up.

"I'll help you redecorate." She smiled. Bart glanced at her before she threw an arm around his shoulder and pointed the camera at them a large smile crawling to her own lips, followed by a slight blush as Bart slipped his hand around her waist. The flash blinded them for a moment before Bart smiled at her and checked the camera.

Cissie looked over his shoulder, happy with the final picture. "It's alright if I help right?" Bart nodded.

"Totally crash."

* * *

**Yes, I do realize that they all seemed...OOC. But, I have never written for Cassie before and I just feel like she would bring out a much more rude side in Jaime, just my opinion though, and since Cissie isn't an actual character (officially) in Young Justice, I just thought she would probably bring out the real Bart, since she and Bart had a good relationship in the original YJ comics (according to some research, I might be wrong) and I figured, since Bart is holding up an act, a character, maybe Cissie can be the one to bring out the real him. Remember guys, Bart said "time to get in character" before he lef the future, so this is what I assume would be his real attitude and stuff.**

**Um, guys, give me some prompts! Anything you want to see, I'll throw them in somehow, this is in some ways, a story, but just a bunch of one shots thrown together.**

**Leave a comment, prompt, suggestion, anything! You guys are awesome to hear from. And sorry if my updating will become irregular, it tends to do that.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	4. Locks, Lies and Chicken Whizees

**Hey guys! I got in the mood to update so then…this happened.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**PS. Thank you so much to everybody who reviews, follows, favorites, anything! You're all amazing and I love you all (in a non-creepy way…)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters! Except Emilia Jaden West-Crock…and the plot…**

* * *

Locks, Lies and Chicken Whizees

Young Justice HQ  
September 20th 2013 17:00EDT

Artemis had been in the hospital two whole weeks before the doctors announced that Emilia was now healthy enough to go home, and Artemis had been home with the red headed girl for six days. Bart had visited quiet often during the, almost, three weeks that Emilia had been alive. He loved to coo at the red headed baby who had blonde hair mixed in with the blazing red, he loved the little freckles already covering her pale skin and the bright gray eyes that complemented her red hair. Bart even kept a small picture of her with him at all times, one even hung by his bed on his newly decorated wall.

Speaking of which, Jaime was now on his wall again. Sure Bart had been angered before, sure he had shredded the pictures, but he couldn't hold a grudge against the Hispanic boy, and neither could the Hispanic against the scarlet speedster.

After a few days of ignoring each other and putting up new pictures to replace the old ones, Jaime confronted the speedster. Apologizing, taking him out to ice cream, no Cassie. The day had gone completely right and they had mended their friendship, thus leading Bart to claim more Chicken Whizees from Jaime's bedroom.

Which then led to the problem at hand.

Bart had been craving Chicken Whizees all day and Jaime still wasn't home to give him some. Finally waiting long enough, Bart vibrated through Jaime's door and wondered around in the Hispanics bedroom. The covers were a pale sky blue, the walls a dark green and the carpet a pale white, a brown dresser sat directly across from the bed, two brown nightstands resting on either side of the bed, the door into the bathroom was white and opened to show off the dark green walls and cold white marble floor.

Bart wondered around the room, spotting a few framed pictures of Cassie here and there along with pictures of his family, of the team and a few of them hanging out. Bart finally spotted the drawer where Jaime kept a stash of Chicken Whizees and pulled it open, only to find it empty. After a long and dramatic sigh he grumbled to himself before shoving Jaime's bed to the far wall and feeling around the floor until he found the little pull up door, finding it locked he grumbled and vibrated his hand through the floor, he reached for a bag and felt some papers down there as well. His curiosity getting the better of him, Bart pulled them up along with the bag of chips. It turned out to be a thick vanilla folder.

Labeled Cassie.

With a grin, Bart popped it open and spotted some notes from Cassie, nothing out of the usual, just a few love letters, letters about how much she missed him, a few drawings from Cassie, a few drawings in the rough draft stage _for_ Cassie and then…

Bart flushed a furious red as he spotted the pictures of Cassie…a bit inappropriate. Slapping the folder shut, Bart panted a bit flushed before putting the folder back where he found it, pushing the bed back to its place he fumbled with the bag of chips before speeding through the door and away from Jaime's room, feeling more than a little mortified.

Bart had finished the bag a little reluctantly, and remained sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Cassie and Jaime to arrive. He had even passed off the offer to go to the arcade with Cissie just to confront Jaime about what he had found. After all, Jaime had promised he'd go slow with Cassie.

Finally after about an hour of waiting, Jaime came home, Cassie nowhere in sight. "Where's –uh– Cassie?" Bart questioned.

"Went on a mission with Wonder Woman, why?" Jaime questioned as he headed to the kitchen.

"Um, no reason." Bart muttered as he followed Jaime into the kitchen. "But um…remember how you said you would be going slow with Cassie in this relationship? Especially since it's only been like about…a month ten days and a couple of hours." Bart pointed out to a slightly uncomfortable Jaime.

"Well we are going slow." Jaime snapped.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you getting at _hesse?_" Jaime narrowed his eyes at Bart who shrugged it off.

"Nothing, nothing at all…except those inappropriate pictures of Cassie! Not crash dude! _Howcouldyoulietomyfaceliketh at?_" Bart snapped with a glare at a shocked Jaime.

"You went through my room?!" Jaime stormed over to Bart who seemed to be just as angry.

"You promised!" Bart snapped.

"It's my life _hermano!_" Jaime shoved Bart backwards but Bart stumbled before stopping.

"Just when I thought we were friends again! I hate you! Hair-man-oh!" Bart stormed out of the room and headed for the exit before it flew open to reveal Cissie.

"Hey Bart-" Bart stormed right past her and away from the warehouse, a confused Cissie looking at an angered Jaime. "What happened?" Jaime huffed at her question before storming away himself.

Outside El Paso  
September 20th 20:30EDT

It had taken Jaime a while to work up the courage to apologize to Bart, for what seemed like the millionth time since the whole Invasion had ended.

Bart on the other hand had made a quick bee line to the large desert outside of El Paso, he had quickly taken to creating 'master pieces' made out of pebbles and creating illusions only visible from the sky. He had created, taken apart, redone and been disappointed more times than he could count on both hands.

He couldn't quiet decide whether he should leave the pebbles in a form that showed off his leg muscles or in a way that showed off his arms, but either way he had redone it several times.

"Bart?" said person groaned at the tone of the person.

"What do you want Blue?" Bart snapped, more venom in his words than he had intended for there to be.

"I…wanted to apologize, _hermano__._"

"I'm not your brother Jaime." Bart sighed, glancing at the boy clad in blue, pain evident in his green eyes. Jaime frowned at this.

"I wasn't being literal." Jaime pointed out.

"Not even as a figure of speech dude, this isn't crash anymore." Bart looked away, more than a little hurt.

"What do you mean _hesse?_" Jaime questioned, the shopping bag in hand hiding behind his back.

"I think we need to cut it out, we fight like a married couple." Bart chuckled dryly. "We can't seem to go a week without being at each other's throats anymore, dude it's not crash at all."

"Then let's stop fighting." Jaime snapped determined to make things right yet again.

"How long is it gonna be this time before we fight again? I give it three days." Bart scuffed before turning to run.

"At least take the Chicken Whizees…it's my way of apologizing for the lies…and lock on my stash." Jaime shrugged as he held out the large shopping bag filled with smaller bags of Chicken Whizees. Bart eyed the bag, contemplating whether he should take the peace offering or not.

"Are you gonna actually try and not fight with me this time?" Bart questioned, his eyes drifting to the Hispanics face, which was now revealed. Jaime quickly nodded.

"No more fighting! Cross my heart and hope to die, _amigo._" Jaime grinned, the bag still held in his outstretched hand.

"Crash." Bart grinned before taking the bag and taking off, not leaving a single bag for Jaime.

"Typical Bart." Jaime chuckled before pulling the suit fully on and heading back to town and home.

* * *

**Okay guys it's a bit short but I thought I should make up for the lack of Jaime/Bart interactions…so this came up from the original outline…and ended up nothing like I had planned…um…um…yeah…**

**OH MY GOD WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE TOMORROW?! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II AAAAAAMMMMMM!**

**In case you didn't notice, I'm a bit excited! Leave a comment, prompt, request, tip anything! Guys, I love hearing from you!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	5. Baby Aid

Baby Aid

Palo Alto  
September 21st 7:30EDT

Bart had arrived at Jaime's house before Jaime was even awake. Both boys had known it would be their turn to help Artemis that Wednesday. The team and agreed to send Artemis help every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the members each taking turns on who would help her what day and it was finally Bart and Jaime's turn to help.

Well, Bart had arrived early in the morning; say around five thirty in the morning and Jaime's mother was more than shocked to find Bart standing outside that early. Not only had she ushered him inside but she had also gone out of her way to make him pancakes, eggs and bacon, as well as making some for Jaime. Milagro had even questioned if he was here to pick up his boyfriend AKA Jaime, but when the speedster flushed red and violently shook his head 'no' Milagro got her wanted response.

At about seven, after breakfast, and after Jaime had forced himself awake; the two boys headed out towards Palo Alto via zeta beams. And at about seven thirty the two boys arrived to the West-Crock household, where shrieks were heard from inside. Bart grimaced before signaling for Jaime to ring the doorbell. He sighed before rolling his eyes and ringing the bell, the shrieks stopping for just a second before beginning again.

A frustrated Artemis pulled the door open, a diaper in one hand and a sobbing Emilia held tightly against her chest. Jaime and Bart smiled before she sighed and let them in.

"thanks for coming guys, things have been crazy lately." she chuckled as she took a seat on the couch covered in not only baby clothes but also toys. Artemis put Emilia down on the couch and swiftly began to change the soiled diaper. Bart couldn't help but notice that Artemis looked so stressed out, she had black bags under her depressed eyes, skin a paled tone, and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Bart knew that if Wally were here things wouldn't be like this, not only would Artemis had freaked out over the large mess of baby things around the house, but she probably never would have gone on the mission...actually...if she hadn't none of this would have gone this way, and they might not have won...and things might have gone back to the way he had grown up in.

_Happy Harbor  
January 25__th__ 2052 10:00EDT_

"_Please!" a woman cried as tears streamed down her face. A nine year old Bart Allen stood to the side, hidden behind a boulder, watching the scene unfold before his very eyes. He had grown up in hiding with his mother and father but had always seen things like this happen. His mom had been killed just last year and his father was captured, he was alone but yet, the scenes like this always frightened him, always urged him to help the women and their children._

"_Your pleas will get you nowhere Meat bag." a smaller version of the Blue Beetle growled as it took the shrieking baby from the sobbing mother. Bart had seen this go down more times than he could count on his hand. It was a daily thing, it seemed like every child he saw was always taken and never seen again, the mothers were always heart broken and they either had to get back to work or suffer the consequences._

"_But please! It's my baby!" the woman sobbed as she threw herself at the smaller Blue Beetle._

"_Your attempt will not be over looked." the robot handed the baby over to another Blue Beetle robot before it flung the woman to the ground and pointed a transforming arm at her. Slowly the plasma gun powered up and horror became evident in the woman's eyes as she held a hand up for protection. Bart had never seen this before, and soon his mind became overwhelmed and he found himself speeding to the woman and pulling her out of harm's way before he knew what was going on._

_He had exposed himself._

"_Red Alert! Speedster! Red Alert! Speedster!" the robot shrieked as it spotted the dark brown and red haired speedster. Bart went wide eyed before he glanced at the woman._

"_Run!" she screamed before shoving him away, a sudden shock surging through her body and her limp body hitting the ground, Bart's attempts ending fruitlessly. Bart stared on in horror before turning to run. He raced away from the scene, knowing all too well he had broken his promise to his father. His father's dying wish "do everything you can to stay hidden and safe." had been his father's last words. _

_Stumbling forward Bart shrieked and hit the floor with a thump._

"_Time to get tagged and get to work Meat Bag." Bart turned, horrified, as the real Blue Beetle stood before him. Realization hit him the moment Blue Beetles hand was wrapped around his tiny neck. _

_Bart was being taken to where all the children were taken. He was being taken to where the kids were 'tagged' and trained, either to be a REACH weapon or to work and since he had a Meta-gene he would either become a weapon or become a worker. The only difference between the babies that were taken and him was, that Bart was already old enough to be working._

Palo Alto  
September 21st 7:40EDT

"Bart!" Jaime snapped his fingers in front of the dazed boy.

"What?" Bart shook his head before realizing he had been dazed out.

"Artemis went back to bed, or at least went to bed." Jaime corrected himself. "She gave me a list of things to do, she wants us to help her organize this place a little, Artemis also told me where the formulas were for Emi,"

"Emi?"

"Yeah I gave her a nick name _hesse_." Jaime chuckled before pointing to Emilia who was still resting on the couch, now silent and eyeing the two older boys. "Well she also told me where everything was, like the diapers, clothes, baby supplies and stuff." Jaime shrugged before walking over to the coffee table and throwing the papers down on to it.

"So, we just gotta watch her all day?" Bart eyed the baby on the couch.

"Yup."

"Sounds crash." Bart grinned before Emilia's face scrunched up and she broke out in a shriek. "Uh dude what do we do?!" Bart stumbled backwards as Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Artemis said she might be hungry in a while, I'm guessing that's now." Jaime lifted the girl up into his arms, being careful to support her head and neck. Jaime headed to the kitchen, a slightly stunned Bart right behind him.

"What do babies eat?" Bart questioned.

"Baby food; mostly mushed up stuff since their stomachs can't digest solids yet, plus they can't really chew them. But since she's still not even a month she only drinks milk." Jaime chuckled.

"I'm guessing you know a lot about babies?" Bart questioned and Jaime shook his head.

"I helped a little with Milagro but other than that I've never had experience with babies before." Jaime looked around the kitchen before finally finding the gallon of baby water.

"Uh, I can start cleaning if you want?" Jaime nodded at Bart's offer.

Bart headed into the living room, eyeing the large mess, there were a few soiled diapers laying near the couch, some dirty baby clothes and clean baby clothes mixed together around the couch and on the floor, the table had dirty bottles on it and white powder, all in all, Bart had no idea where to start cleaning.

Jaime on the other hand, had finally put the baby formula powder into the bottle and had begun to feed it to the no longer crying Emilia. Jaime headed into the living room and was stunned to find it sparkling clean, Bart cleaning the window on the far wall near the slide open door.

"Did you clean all of this in the time I made a bottle _hermano?_" Jaime stared in awe at the clean room, not having expected Bart to have made even a little bit of progress in the three seconds he had spent out here.

"I suppose." Bart shrugged before grinning. "Crash or what?"

"Totally crash." Jaime laughed before taking a spot on the clean couch. Bart had become more than a little excited, he'd had plenty of time to come to the realization that he and Jaime were babysitting all day together; like a married couple.

Bart of course didn't point this out, not wanting to cause an awkward day for them.

After Emilia had finished eating, Bart offered to burp her. Jaime, a little reluctantly, handed the baby over and warned Bart not to try and force her to burp quickly, it might take a while, but before he had even finished his sentence or Bart had even started, Emilia let out a large burp, a soft noise, sounding like a giggle, following. Bart laughed before handing the baby back to Jaime.

"That has got to be the best burp known to babies ever." Bart laughed before they both force at the sudden sound of Emilia upchucking on Jaime's grey jacket. Both boys, a little horrified to look down, sat in silence before Jaime finally spoke.

"It's seeping through my shirt too and it's warm…" Bart scrunched his face in disgust before moving himself to the other end of the couch.

"You should probably change…" he suggested before Jaime offered the baby and Bart denied the offer pointing to a baby rocker on the other side of the room. Jaime rolled his eyes before heading over and placing the baby gently into it and powering it up. Soon a soft tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' began to play and Jaime headed out of the room.

Bart was quick to move the rocker closer to the couch and stare at the baby who also stared back.

"You're cute." Bart spoke bluntly. "With your little red and blonde strands of hair and sparkling gray eyes. I think I could even play connect the dots with all those little freckles you have." Bart laughed as he tapped the babies nose and earned a smile from her.

Jaime grinned as he stood in the door way, watching Bart interact with the baby.

"You know, when you're older, if Wally isn't back, I get to be your teacher." Bart grinned at the thought of getting the chance to teach somebody to be a speedster. "I'll teach you every trick in the book! Heck you might even be better than me." Bart grinned.

"Do you tell her this every time you come over?" Jaime chuckled as he headed back into the room with his jacket now gone and a small stain on his shirt. Bart blushed furiously before shaking his head.

"No, I just thought it'd be pretty crash to talk to her, that's all." Bart shrugged.

"Sure." Jaime grinned before sitting on the couch and flicking the TV on via the remote. The two boys sat there for about an hour before falling asleep along with Emilia.

At about ten in the morning Emilia let out a cry, both boys jumping awake. Jaime was quick to lift the baby from the rocker and check her diaper only to find it soiled yet again. After a quick diaper change her cries didn't stop.

"Is she hungry again?" Bart questioned.

"Probably." Jaime nodded before heading to the kitchen.

"Wait I want to make this bottle!" Bart rushed past him and grabbed the gallon of baby water. "How much?" he questioned, his eyes shining with interest.

"Give her five for now." Jaime pointed to the five on the nine ounce baby bottle.

"Dude she's a speedster, she's probably hungrier than that." Bart filled it to the nine before Jaime sighed in annoyance.

"If she doesn't finish it you will." Jaime snapped before Bart repeated that in a high pitched mocking voice. Jaime rolled his eyes before telling Bart to add two scoops of baby formula and to shake it well.

"Can I feed her?" Jaime shrugged and handed over Emilia who threw her hand up at Bart and tugged on his shirt. "Dude I think she likes me." Bart laughed before heading to the living room and plopping down, feeding Emilia with a wide grin plastered to his face.

After her feeding, Bart began to burp her and Jaime smiled sweetly, Bart was getting the hang of the whole babysitting thing.

"Hey guys?" both boys looked to Artemis, who was completely dressed and had a handbag on her shoulder. "I'm going to go do the grocery shopping, I'm sure you guys noticed but Emi eats a lot and I need to buy more formulas and water." Both boys nodded before she walked over to the already burped Emilia. "Bye baby." She baby spoke before planting a kiss on the smiling babies forehead and leaving the house.

"So…what if there's an emergency?" Bart questioned.

"911."

!~*~*~!

Neither boy could have expected Artemis to be gone _all_ day. They had expected probably an hour or two but when she finally came home at eight both boys had admitted they were in over their heads. Dick had stopped by to visit Emilia and Artemis at around two in the afternoon and had stuck around to wait for Artemis but after she didn't come home at about four he had gone on his way.

They had even run out of water at about seven and Emilia had been crying ever since, boy boys frustrated and attempting to quiet the baby but their attempts ending fruitlessly.

Once Artemis had arrived and given each boy a fair share of pay, both boys refusing it, they left the house.

"Thought I'd go crazy in there _hesse_." Jaime laughed as they headed to the zeta beams

"Me too." Bart sighed before the thought of them being a married couple crossed his mind again. "Dude, did it occur to you that we were like…a married couple all day?" Bart spoke, completely serious.

"You're…uh joking right?" Jaime questioned with a slightly discomforted expression before Bart broke out in the most believable laugh he could muster.

"OF course I am dude, what did you think?" he laughed before looking away. "I better get home, I'm staying with Grandpa Barry and Grandma Iris tonight, they wanted me home by nine." He didn't wait for a goodbye from Jaime before he bolted.

After arriving outside his grandparent's home he plopped down on the swing outside in the yard. He sighed before gazing at the stars and becoming lost in his own thoughts. Jaime's expression and tone coming each and every time.

* * *

**A bit boring maybe, but hey at least there was no Cassie and no real fighting between them! And let me just say…you're all going to love the next chapter… it's called peppermint and here's a small bonus, it's from the next chapter:**

_He had kissed his best friend._

_Felt the lips and tasted the lips of the boy he had strong feelings for. Never before had he experience that…not even with Julie._

_Julie…Julie had tasted like strawberries. Had been so soft, but never as ecstatic as Jaime… Jaime. A grin popped onto Bart's face before he turned over, ready to fall asleep again._

_Peppermint. Jaime had tasted like peppermint. A shocker, but amazing, peppermint had now become Bart's favorite scent in a matter of a few hours. And before he fell into dream land again, he determined one thing in his mind._

_He was going to taste peppermint again._

**Oh my gosh guys I'm horrible… guys, that was from the next chapter, and don't worry about the name Julie, you don't need to worry about her, she'll never be in this ever except being mentioned a few times here and there, maybe even a flashback if you guys want?**

**Um, I think that's it…so ya, leave a review, comment, prompt, request, suggestion anything! Guys, I love hearing from all of you.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**PS. So, so, so, soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I had this chapter sitting on my flashdrive since last week and I have NO idea why I didn't post it until now! I'm so sorry.**


	6. Peppermint

**Ohhhh gosh! You guys are going to HARTE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**qweerlittlefish you already read this one but I changed a few things I believe (not much).**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sorry guys.**

* * *

Peppermint

Young Justice HQ  
October 12th 2016

"Jaime!" Cassie giggled as soft kisses trailed down to the sensitive skin of her neck by the said Hispanic. The blonde had a hand in the boy's hair and other around his shoulders. She was pressed between the wall and the slender figure of her boyfriend. To say the least, she was slightly flushed.

"Now?" Jaime mumbled into her neck, earning himself a soft moaned, but understandable 'yes' from the blonde Wonder Girl. Jaime pulled away, a large grin on the lips that had been caressing the girls neck just seconds ago. He held on to the girls hips as she stood there in a daze, "Let's go." He smiled before slipping his hands away and tangling his right into her left one and leading her towards the exit.

"Chicken Whizees?" the couple stopped short of the exit and turned to the young speedster from the future.

"What?" Jaime asked keeping his eyes focused on the bright green ones of the young speedster. Jaime would never admit it, but he found the younger boy slightly attractive.

"Dude! I want some Chicken Whizees." The boy clarified to the older Hispanic boy.

"No." Jaime snapped. "I just got Cassie to agree to go to the movies." Jaime blushed a bit, "I'm not dropping the date cause you wanted a snack that you can get on your own." Bart pouted and Jaime felt his heart skip a beat.

"Jaime?" Said person turned to his speaking girlfriend. "I can drop the date, go ahead and do some like bro bonding." She giggled before snapping closed the phone that Jaime had neglected to notice earlier. "Artemis needs help with Emi anyways…you know, being a single mom and everything…" they fell silent, before Jaime reluctantly sighed; he didn't bother to hide the frown on his face but nodded.

"Next weekend then_, amor_." Cassie blushed at the nickname but leaned in for a simple kiss only to have Jaime wrap his arm around her slender figure and put more flavor into the kiss. Jaime nibbled on Cassie's bottom lip and earned a soft moan from her. Bart, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, cleared his throat and the couple split from each other, slightly flushed.

"I'll go now." Cassie panted with a smile before heading in the opposite direction, towards the zeta beams.

"A bit carried away?" Bart grinned at his older friend.

"Not cool _hermano_! I almost got _mi amor_ to go to the movies for the first time with me and you had to interrupt!" Jaime snapped at the younger boy.

"Sorry, I just never to hang out with you anymore, so not crash." Bart pouted as they headed out of the newly designed 'Abandoned Warehouse' that sat atop of their new HQ in Bludhaven.

"_Que loco_!" Jaime growled.

"Not crash..." Bart grumbled before Jaime continued.

"We hang out a lot dude."

"Name the last time we hung out!" Bart challenged, knowing that Jaime would lose as he walked in silence, struggling with himself.

Jaime wouldn't admit he struggled to answer this question but none the less he found a response.

"Uh; how about two weeks ago when we helped Artemis with Emi because she'd only been home for about six days after two weeks in the hospital?" Jaime questioned.

"Dude we had no choice in that and I don't think changing diapers, feeding a baby and watching it sleep counts as hanging out." Bart pointed out. "Plus that was _three_ weeks ago hair-man-oh."

"We still got to hang out though." Jaime growled before they both fell silent. They turned on to a rather busy street and Jaime spotted the nearest gas station and walked towards it, Bart silently following behind.

"Barely…" Jaime finally heard the boy whisper in a crushed voice. "Plus, you're always too busy at the cave to hang out with me! You're always smooching with Cassie." They reached the doors of the gas station and Jaime had had enough of this.

"Mierda!" he shouted before turning to the boy. "You are so annoying dude! Here, go get your stupid snack." Jaime blew up before handing the younger boy a five dollar bill and walking away from the bright red speedster. Bart pouted before heading inside and leaving the fuming Hispanic outside.

"Some fight." Jaime turned his attention to a short brunette leaning against the wall.

"What?" Jaime raised an eyebrow and the girl turned to look at him. She shrugged before pulling her black skirt a little lower, revealing her belly a little under the short cut tube top.

"Some fight you had with the boy." She pointed towards the door before fishing into the purse on her shoulder and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. "You shouldn't be fighting with him; he looks too innocent for fights." She lit the cigarette and began to smoke it before putting the lighter back.

"Trust me when I say this, he is anything _but_ innocent." Jaime scoffed.

"Yeah whatever, that's what my boyfriend thought before we dated, then he realized I was just another innocent girl and then turned me into…this. He later caused big fights with me and eventually I got fed up with his fighting and left him, now look at me. She signaled to her tube top, skirt and heals made for models.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

The girl pushed off the wall and walked to Jaime, "I'm trying to tell you that you need to stop fighting with him and make up before you turn him into something like me. Make up with him and hold him close, after all he's your boyfriend." The girl smiled but Jaime stepped back with a disgusted look.

"He's so not my boyfriend! _Loca_! I have a girlfriend _que yo amo_!" Jaime snapped.

"Whatever, I know when I see a true couple." She took a puff of her cigarette and smiled before blowing it into his face; Jaime coughed and stepped farther away from the girl. "Take care." A car pulled up and a man rolled down the window and grinned at the girl before she smiled and strutted over, pulling the door open she climbed in and then turned to Jaime, winking. "Take care of him." The car drove away and Bart walked out of the store finally.

"Dude they had like every flavor imaginable!" Bart laughed before chucking a bag to an unexpecting Jaime. Said boy turned in slight anger before picking up the bag and glancing at the almost red haired boy. He popped another chip into his mouth and Jaime stared, slightly dazed by uncertain feelings.

"Need something hair-man-oh?" Bart questioned at the staring boy.

"No." Jaime looked down at his un-opened bag and began to walk down the way they had come before opening his bag.

"Where ya' going?" Bart shouted before catching up to Jaime.

"Home."

"I thought we could go get some ice cream or something." Bart tugged at Jaime's sleeve.

"No, I'm going home."

"See! You never want to hang out with me anymore! I'm so feeling the mode because of you." Bart pouted; Jaime felt his heart beat speed up at the boys pout then nodded.

"Fine whatever, we'll get some ice cream then we'll head home." Bart fist pumped the air and smiled.

"Total win!" the two boys headed to the nearest ice cream parlor in silence, both trashing their Chicken Whizees bag after they were cleaned of anything edible. "Here, Grandpa Barry gave me a debit card I could use if I ever needed it, so ice cream is on me." Bart smiled before pulling the card out and heading to the counter. Jaime sighed before taking a seat at an empty table nearest the window. Jaime sighed before a cup of cookie dough ice cream was placed on the table in front of him.

"Got you your favorite." Bart took the seat across from Jaime and began to eat his own Superman ice cream. "Did you know the Superman flavor taste just like vanilla? Is that what it is? Just like vanilla ice cream with food coloring or something? So crash! In my time, Superman had been killed and most of the heroes were too but some of them just wore those silly and heavy metal collars that totally blocked their abilities. Did I mention that Wally had not taken a liking to that thing? Totally felt the mode, and eventually he just gave up-"

"Shut up Bart." Jaime growled, having heard enough of the missing friend.

"Sorry." The boys sat in silence, both eating their own flavored ice cream. Bart kept sneaking glances at the boy in front of him and eventually quit the glancing and decided upon examining the room. Nearly empty, the room held an awkward silence.

Jaime on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the boy ahead of him. Something about the boy had always drawn Jaime into his presence. Ever since the boy had shown up Jaime couldn't help but think about the scarlet haired speedster whenever he got the chance even if he was with Cassie. Jaime watched as Bart's lips slowly dragged over the ice cream on the spoon, something most people did, but the speedster seemed so zoned out, but so concentrated on eating his ice cream. Bart's lips looked so…soft and creamy colored against the rainbow ice cream-what? Jaime shook his head of those thoughts but could feel his heart racing.

Jaime glanced out the window and sighed before dropping his spoon into the half empty cup on the table.

"Full?" Bart questioned with the spoon hanging from his mouth. Jaime shook his head and glanced at the boy.

"Just thinking." Bart nodded before diverting his eyes away from the attractive Hispanic, but the other held his eyes on the boy. The way he seemed to chewy the ice cream even though that wasn't needed, seeing as how the deliciously cold snack melted once in the mouth.

"Why do you do that?" Jaime finally asked catching the attention of the overly silent boy.

"Do what?"

"Chew your ice cream." Jaime explained

"What you aren't supposed to?" Bart joked only to earn a not so amused expression from Jaime. "Sorry, uh I guess I'm just so use to having to chew my food a ton. In the future…you know how things were with the apocalypse and stuff, well normally any food we did find was either stale or good but very little. I would normally give the good food to…Julie…and I would eat the stale food, after ages of eating stale food, I got use to chewing anything that went in my mouth." Jaime couldn't help the smile growing on his lips, though he felt bad for the boy and his past, he had worded the sentence badly. "What are you laughing at? I just admitted how mode my life was and you're laughing?"

"No dude, you worded that so bad." Jaime bit down on his lip and smiled as Bart finally realized what he said and flushed ten shades of red.

"Dude! Not crash, I didn't mean it like that! I don't put just _anything_ in my mouth!" Bart could hear the rushing of blood in his ears and soon lost his hopes of finishing his ice cream.

"Aye! You're the one who said it that way." Jaime grinned before standing up. "We should head out, looks like they want to close up for the Night." Bart looked around at the now empty place and the workers cleaning off tables before nodding and following the Hispanic boy to the trash and out the front door.

"Can we just like hang out?" Bart questioned.

"We just did, don't pull that crap with me." Jaime snapped.

"Yeah but I mean like, play video games or whatever it is friends do normally." Bart begged.

"I guess." Jaime shrugged, "I gotta head home anyways; you could tag along if you want, but you might spend the night, my mama won't let you out late at night." Bart nodded eagerly.

"Sweet! My first sleep over!" Bart grinned from ear to ear before calling Joan and Jay to notify them he would spend the night at a friends' house. The two boys quickly made their way to a well hidden zeta beam and were soon in El Paso, the sun just beginning to set for the night.

"This is a nice little town you live in." Bart commented as they made their way through the town.

"Yup." Jaime muttered as they finally reached the small house that Jaime called his home. "Mama, Papa I'm home." Jaime called out in to the living room that was blasting Hispanic dancing music. The music was lowered just as Bart stepped in and shut the door, a nice looking woman walking out to greet them.

"_Hola_! Bart honey, how are you?" she smiled at the speedster.

"Uh, hey." Bart grinned, "Great, how about you Mrs. Reyes?"

"Just fine! I would be great if my lazy son would help out!" she shot an accusing look at Jaime who shrugged, "Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah mom he is, hope it's alright?"

"It's fine, but next time call ahead of time Jaime so I can make enough dinner for everybody." The older woman scolded her son.

"_Perdón_." Jaime smiled before kissing his moms cheek and heading up the stairs, closely followed by Bart. They passed a pink door, the pink door that belonged to Milagro, then they walked past the two gray doors, one belonged to Jaime's parents and the other was an extra bathroom, then they finally came to a halt at the last gray door which was pushed open to reveal Jaime's room to Bart for what felt like the millionth time but was only in reality like the tenth time.

Both boys walked in to see a plain and undone bad in the center of the room against the same wall that held the door, a television placed in front of the bed atop a small table, a wooden dresser with mirror across from the door and a closet door between the exit and dresser. The bed had a night stand on either side and to the left of the bed was a window on the far side.

"Redecorated?" Bart questioned and Jaime nodded, "Looks nice."

"Thanks." Jaime was quick to start up the game console and hand Bart the second remote before taking a spot beside Bart on the bed.

Bart could feel his heart racing and palms sweating as he sat so close to Jaime, he could almost smell him…technically he could but, almost sounded better. He smelled like peppermint and outdoors; that kind of smell guys normally got when they were outside more often than inside. Bart felt overwhelmed but attempted to keep his head in the game, he was not about to lose to Jaime Reyes of all people.

Jaime sat with a lump in his throat; it was a bit strange sitting so close to the scarlet speedster. He could smell him, strange the boy smelled like laundry detergent and…blue berries? Jaime couldn't help but blush once he had realized he had spent some time thinking of the scent that was radiating off the boy beside him.

"You smell like peppermint." Bart finally blurted out after about forty minutes of playing the video game.

"What?" Jaime blushed as he avoided eye contact with the younger boy on his bed beside him.

"Sorry, I just, I could smell peppermint-" Bart didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Jaime's phone rang on the bed beside him.

"Uh, sorry, hold that thought," Jaime answered the phone with a swift "Hello?"

"_Babe?"_ Cassie was heard on the other end of the conversation, Bart sighed before placing the remote in front of him and dropping his head, simply listening to the voice of Jaime.

"Yeah, _que pasa_? What's up?" Jaime translated.

"_You didn't come back to the cave? And neither did Bart. Did you head home?"_

"Well yeah it was kind of late _amor_. I had to head home, Bart tagged along; he's spending the night." Jaime explained; Bart could feel a small grin grow at the way Jaime said his name.

"_oh…"_ silence fell between the couple. _"I'll see you tomorrow then babe, I love you."_

Jaime was a bit hesitant but unsure as to why, "I love you too _amor_." He ended the call and sighed before taking a seat on the bed again, close to the edge and cross legged. He glanced at Bart a grin growing before he tapped the boy's shoulder to get his attention. "So I smell like peppermint?" Bart felt his face flush red again but slowly nodded. "Care to explain?"

"I just…I could-I don't know-I could smell it…I thought I should comment on it?" Bart stuttered over words to give to his friend. Why had he mentioned it in the first place? Idiot! Jaime sighed but let out a laugh.

"Dude its fine; I could smell blue berries off you." Bart gave Jaime his most confused face before pulling his shirt up and sniffing it.

"I do not smell like blue berries!" Bart complained. "I smell like laundry detergent because of Grandma Iris." Bart pouted. Jaime felt himself become dazed by the mere pout of Bart. He normally only felt that way toward Cassie...

"Uh, it's getting kind of late, we should start getting ready for bed, we can watch TV for a while." Jaime climbed off the bed before shutting off the game console and changing it to cartoons and handing Bart the remote. "Need some sleep clothes?" Jaime questioned as he walked to the dresser.

"Will it fit me?"

"Probably, if not I could ask Milagro for some shorts for you." Jaime grinned at the boy on his bed who quickly shook his head. Jaime chuckled before pulling out some sweat pants for him then glanced at Bart, "Do you want pants or shorts?"

"I'll take some sweats, that's crash." Bart responded as he climbed off the bed and began to look at the picture located at the desk in the far corner, something he had neglected to notice when he walked in. Pictures of Jaime and Cassie, Cassie, Jaime, Jamie and Cassie.

"Here," Bart turned to see Jaime throw him a pair of navy blue sweat pants, "try them on, if those don't fit then…I don't have clothes that'll fit you." Jaime turned his back to Bart before pulling his shirt over his shoulders and tossing it into the now open closet. Dropping his pants, Jaime exposed his plain red boxers then pulled his sweat pants over them. He turned to catch Bart staring at him and somehow, he liked the younger boy staring at him. "Lose something?" Jaime laughed before Bart blushed and looked away.

"Sorry." He quickly followed in the same movement of removing his shirt but revealed a tank top underneath, then dropped his own pants to reveal Flash boxers, then pulled the sweat pants over them. Jaime was pulling back his covers, still shirtless and Bart couldn't help but stare. "Dude you sleep shirtless?"

"Problem?" Jaime raised an eyebrow and Bart shook his head.

"Just a question." He looked around the room, noticing there was no couch for him to crash on. "uh, where do I sleep?" he asked. Jaime glanced around then laughed.

"Forgot about you dude. _Un momento_, he pulled his bedroom door open and walked outside and into another room out of Bart's sight.

"_K ases_!" Bart heard a little girls voice shriek, his Spanish was shaky but he was sure the girl was questioning somebodies actions, most likely Jaime's

"Chill! I need blankets for my friend." He heard Jaime shout back before another door was pulled open.

"Friend? Is he cute? Younger than you? Smarter? Cute?" the girl sounded slightly annoying but Bart had already met the girl and knew all too well she wouldn't be interested in him. The moment Milagro stepped into Jaime's room Bart pulled a grin and waved.

"Uh, hey?" Bart grinned at the girl who always seemed annoyed with him.

"Oh Bart it's only you." the girl snorted.

"Get out!" Jaime shouted before shoving the girl out and slamming the door shut.

"Whatever!" Bart heard angry stomps then the loud slam of a door nearby.

"She seems nicer every time." Bart smiled as he threw himself on to Jaime's bed then dropped his head, and felt his eye lids close, boy was he tired.

"She is anything but nice." Jaime growled as he neatly folded the blankets in a rectangular shape on the floor beside his own bed. "She's like a little _diablo_ running around this house. Always trying to flirt with _mi amigos_; and mama can't even get her under control." Jaime sighed as he set the last blanket down; throwing two pillows down Jaime glanced at the now fast asleep scarlet haired boy on his bed. "Great." Jaime sighed before walking to the side Bart was on. "Dude, get off, it's my bed." When the boy didn't respond Jaime gave up and walked to the pile of blankets on the floor and dropped down. It had been a long day of training and Jaime just wanted to rest for now.

Jaime laid there for what seemed like an eternity before he heard Bart speak up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jaime questioned, not realizing that the boy was sleep talking.

"Never…never again." Jaime heard tear filled sniffs coming from the bed before he sat bolt upright and spotted the boy shaking near the edge of the bed, covers thrown off him and beads of sweat running down his neck.

"Bart?"

"P-please…" Bart turned over on to his back, still shaking violently, tears running down his face and mixing with the beads of sweat. Jaime couldn't bear to see the boy this way and climbed on to the bed right beside Bart, shaking him awake, The scarlet haired speedster violently gasped before shooting his eyes open and spotting Jaime, he became terrified and backed up quickly and rammed his head into the head board hard. He threw his legs up and his head down on to his knees before wrapping his arms around his legs and sobbing into his legs.

"B-Bart!" Jaime cried out before touching a hand to the boy's arm. Bart dropped his hands and lifted his head slowly, tears staining his sweaty face. Shaking and breathing violently Bart stared in pure horror at Jaime. "Bart what's wrong?" Jaime whispered, moving a bit closer to the boy.

"B-bad dream…" he whispered before looking around. "D-do you have water?"

"Yeah, hold on." Jaime climbed off the bed and opened the bedside dressers drawer, pulling out a water bottle. He climbed onto the bed and pulled the bottle open before handing it to the shaking boy. Bart drank some of the water but never once took his eyes off Jaime.

"Thanks." Bart whispered before handing the bottle back. Jaime closed it and threw it aside.

"Dude what happened?"

"N-nothing." Bart whispered; eyes still on Jaime and legs still close to his body.

"Speak to me dude, this doesn't look like nothing." Jaime whispered. "You helped me in my time of fear; I wanna help you too then." Bart stared before becoming dizzy at the memory of his nightmare.

"J-just a dream from my past…" Bart whispered before finally peeling his eyes away from the boy. "From the things I went through." His voice became shaky. "From the t-things you s-said to m-me." Tears filled Bart's eyes. "W-who I l-lost." The tears tumbled down and his shaking began again.

"Bart." Jaime got a glance from the sobbing boy before pulling him into a hug. "That's all over." Bart buried his head into Jaime's bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, slightly cringing at contact with the scars from the scarab. Jaime held his arms tightly around the sobbing boy before biting his own lip. "I won't do that stuff to you." Bart closed his eyes tightly as he just sat in the embrace of his best friend, tears rolling onto Jaime's bare skin. Bart breathed in deeply to calm his nerves, the scent of peppermint rolling into his nose. Just the scent was enough to calm Bart's shaking.

Peppermint.

One of the many smells no longer available in the future. Definitely not what the Blue Beetle of the other time line smelled like.

Peppermint.

The smell of Jaime Reyes only. The smell that comforted Bart.

"Are you alright?" Jaime whispered.

"Peachy." Bart whispered back before pulling away from the hug enough to see Jaime's face but still smell him.

"What calmed you down?" Jaime whispered.

"Peppermint." Before either one knew what was happening, Bart had his lips on Jaime's. Bart held his lips there, waiting…waiting for Jaime to kiss back. When he eventually did, Bart felt sparks fly through his body. Felt, himself melt into the arms of the peppermint smelling boy. Peppermint rolling off the boys lips as well.

Jaime was shocked, to say the least, when Bart kissed him. But something came over him and he kissed back, it felt more ecstatic to kiss Bart than it ever had to kiss Cassie. Compared to this, Cassie's kisses were bland, boring, plain…nothing.

Bart had his arms around Jaime's back while Jaime had his around Bart's shoulders, one slipping into the scarlet hair, pulling Bart's lips closer to his own. Bart, couldn't feel himself anymore, he slipped a hand from around Jaime's back and up to his face, holding his face close, touching his face softly as if to make sure he was truly there, truly kissing back.

After several minutes of kissing intensely, Jaime came to the realization…he was kissing a boy…not just _a_ boy but_ Bart_, his best friend. Jaime pulled back and shoved Bart backwards, hitting his head against the head board.

"What the hell?!" Jaime growled at the stunned boy rubbing the back of his head. "_Mierda_! Why would you kiss me?" Jaime hissed before scooting back only to tumble off the bed but jump to his feet and back away from the dazed boy on his bed.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know what happened." Bart whimpered.

"Well…it better not happen again." Jaime hissed. "Forget that ever happened." Jaime could sense the pout on Bart's face but refused to be fazed by it. He slowly made his way to the bundle of blankets on the floor and dropped down.

Bart remained in the very spot for what seemed like most of the night, not moving, not thinking, just feeling. His lips still tingled from the way Jaime nibbled on them softly, the way he skimmed his tongue over the bottom one, how soft they had been, so luscious…just there. After several hours, the scarlet speedster finally fell into a deep sleep, fingers softly touching his tingling lips.

Jaime on the other hand, felt disgusted. Though he liked it, he couldn't believe himself. He had not only let Bart kiss him but had also responded by kissing back. He shouldn't have done that, he was with Cassie, he loved her… But still, his lips tingled, the kiss had been ecstatic, had sent so many sensations through his lips, Bart's lips were so soft…so delectable, so nice to nibble on and taste-What was he thinking? This wasn't right…Jaime finally fell asleep, fingers touching his still tingling lips.

The next morning, Bart was the first to wake up. The house was silent and he decided upon leaving, he had to get out of there. He quickly exchanged Jaime's sweat pants for his own clothes and then pulled his shoes back on. Jaime was still fast asleep, and if there was anything Bart had learned from working with the boy was that Jaime was a very heavy sleeper when it came to people poking and drawing on him, but when it came to sounds, he would be up like a dog. Bart bit his lip, contemplating the consequences of one last kiss from the peppermint scented boy.

Finally deciding upon one last kiss, Bart fell to his knees in front of the boy sleeping on his back. Bart swiftly moved some hair from Jaime's face and leaned down, hands on the ground on either side of Jaime's head. Bart could feel the soft breathing from Jaime before he pressed his lips to the Hispanic boys. Peppermint filling his sense of taste again. Bart was shocked to feel Jaime kissing him back. A hand slipped to the back of Bart's head and pulled him closer. Boy were there going to be consequences to this now…

Bart decided to experiment quickly, the way Jaime had last night. Bart nibbled on Jaime's bottom lip and earned a satisfying moan from the Hispanic. Jaime held Bart softly down by his hair and refused to let go as Bart nibbled his lips softly. A tongue glided over Jaime's bottom lip and yet another moan before he let go, both boys gasping for air. Jaime's hand slipped from Bart's hair, but his eyes remained shut.

"I…I love you…Cassie…" Jaime whispered softly before blinking his eyes open to see a fuzzy figure but closed them again, too tired to figure that Cassie couldn't get into his house. "I love…you…Cassie." He whispered again before falling into dream land again.

Bart could feel his heart racing in his ears; he had to get out quick. He climbed to his feet and was soon fleeing the house.

Jaime jumped up right as soon as his mind became shocked. He had just made out with Cassie? Or somebody. Jaime glanced around to find he was in his bedroom, his bed now empty of the sleeping boy from last night.

"Bart." He growled, his lips tingling more than they ever had from any kiss with Cassie. With Cassie he was always the one doing the nibbling, the tasting, everything, but with the kiss from mere moments ago, he had experience more. He had been the one to feel how a kiss should.

He had liked it.

Bart couldn't help but hyperventilate for a few minutes as he had bolted from the house of his friend. He had just made out with his friend twice in less than twenty four hours. Bart finally reached the house of Joan and Jay, eight in the morning was a bit early but he walked inside and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped to the bed panting. He couldn't believe it. He had kissed his best friend.

Felt the lips and tasted the lips of the boy he had strong feelings for. Never before had he experience that…not even with Julie.

Julie…Julie had tasted like strawberries. Had been so soft, but never as ecstatic as Jaime… Jaime. A grin popped onto Bart's face before he turned over, ready to fall asleep again.

Peppermint. Jaime had tasted like peppermint. A shocker, but amazing, peppermint had now become Bart's favorite scent in a matter of a few hours. And before he fell into dream land again, he determined one thing in his mind.

He was going to taste peppermint again.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me yet? Or maybe you liked it? Well anyways if you don't hate me yet I promise you you'll hate me in the next few chapters when Bart asks Cis- nevermind...**

**Ummmmmm any prompts guys? Request? Things you want to see? I'll edit them into my outline! I'll find a way!**

**Yeah that's just about it I think... Oh one last thing, I'll be going to California all next week (starting this Friday until next Friday) so no updates until around March 2nd ish maybe the third. But if you wann read more bluepulse, spitfire, arrowpulse or even wondergun check out my tumblr I set up a queue on it and it'll post a oneshot or chapters about 5 times a day until I come back, but it'll be spread out through out the day hopefully.**

**see you in March guys!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	7. Awkward

**Oh my gosh. It's been forever, like over what? 11 days since the day I was _supposed _to have posted a new chapter? I'm sorry guys. But I finally posted and yeah, um also guys I need some like prompts and stuff, I'm running out of ideas (though I have the next few couple of many chapters planned out). Enjoy.**

* * *

Awkward

Young Justice HQ  
October 13th 2016

Cassie held Jaime's hand as her head rested on his chest and they sat in the living room watching a movie. Jaime had one arm draped over Cassie's shoulders and his thoughts racing as Cassie planted another kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Something wrong?" Cassie sat up and glanced at Jaime.

"No, nothing at all, why?" he questioned softly.

"You seem…off." Cassie noted

"I'm just a little stressed from school and the hero gig, you know, the normal _cariño_." Jaime smiled and leaned forward for a kiss but Cassie leaned backwards.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Positive." Jaime rested a hand on her chin and pulled her forward gently for a kiss. Just then Bart walked in and awkwardly glanced at Jaime, things from last night drifting through his mind. A blush tinted his lips and he glanced away, hurrying into the kitchen where Megan was preparing dinner.

Jaime glanced up as Bart rushed by, guilty feelings rushing through his mind.

Inside the kitchen Bart smiled at the delicious smell coming from the pot on the stove. "What's for dinner?" he smiled as he glanced at all the different plates lining the counter, all covered.

"I made rice, peas, chicken soup, and turkey and for desert I made some cookies and chocolate cake!" Megan smiled and Bart nodded.

"When's dinner gonna be ready?" he truly couldn't wait, it all looked and sounded delicious.

"About a half hour."

"Crash, is Gar upstairs?" Megan nodded and Bart smiled heading out of the kitchen and past the couple on the couch. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into the sleeping quarter. Heading to Garfield's door he knocked three times before he was let in.

"What's up dude?" Garfield questioned before going back to his bed where he had left his controller.

"Nothing, I got bored, mind if I play?" Bart signaled to the control and Garfield handed him the second one.

"No problem." They spent the next twenty minutes playing a fighting game against each other. In the end, Garfield one twice and Bart won once. "So um, when do you plan on asking Jaime out?" Bart went wide eyed and the controller slipped from his hands, Garfield winning by default.

"W-what?" Bart stuttered with a laugh.

"You know you like him." Garfield laughed and turned to the blushing speedster.

"I-I don't like him though, I mean, I like him –er– not like that! He's just um my friend. I like him as a friend, you know? Nothing more?" Bart coughed and looked away nervously.

"You aren't making this any easier." Gar laughed. "It's cool if you like him, just tell him that."

"Not as easy as it seems, plus dinner must be ready by now…let's go." Bart rushed out of Garfield's room and the green skinned boy sighed.

"Noted."

Downstairs in the dining room Conner was setting the table while Megan brought out the food to the rather large table. It would be the first full team dinner in a long time. At about seven everybody came downstairs, each taking a seat at the table; Conner, Karan, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, mal, Jaime, Cassie, Bart, Cissie, and Garfield.

"Dig in everybody!" Megan smiled and soon everybody was piling food onto their plates. Conversations carried on around the table, everybody interacting with everybody, almost.

Bart asked Robin to pass the rice, Jaime asked Batgirl to pass him a coca cola. Megan told Karan and Cassie about her day while Conner spoke to Mal about his date with Wendy, the first and official, Bart and Cissie laughed over a new video game they had ordered and Garfield eyed both Jaime and Bart, taking note of the awkward silence between them. Normally the two boys talked and talked during dinner, but tonight, neither even glanced in the general direction of the other.

"Bart we need to go and see the movie based off this game! It'll be the _best_ comedy known to man!" Cissie laughed.

"How about we go mini golfing next?" Cassie questioned to Jaime.

"Did you get the new shoes too?" Karan questioned to Megan who had just told them about the new outfit she got.

"Training starts at six tomorrow, Batman also wants us to set a new fire wall for the Batcave system tomorrow." Robin informed Nightwing.

Garfield glanced once again at Bart and once again at Jaime. Enough was enough. "Bart likes Jaime!" Garfield shouted, all eyes turning to him. Jaime and Bart were sitting on opposite ends of the table but both boys went beat red and glanced at each other, each blush going a shade darker.

The room remained silent for what felt like forever to everyone but was really only a half a minute. Nobody dared to move, nobody dared to speak, well except for Robin.

"_Awkward…_" Robin sang, holding out each syllable. Bart could feel his heart thumping in his ear, panic and horror rising quickly, his heart racing and palms sweating. He shot up quickly from his seat, sending the chair he had been sitting in tumbling backwards. Bart felt dizzy, he couldn't see clearly, he couldn't hear anything but he did what he was best at; he ran. He raced away and was gone, everybody remaining silent in his absence.

* * *

**Poor baby D: I'm a horrible person, look how bad I made Bart feel...Jaime is also a meane and Gar is just so cute that I can't hold this against him. He didn't know better, he's too young to know any better!**

**Um, okay guys remember to send prompts or request if you have any! Also feel free to check my tumblr, I started posting these chapters there first and it's just a fun site..haha, my tumblr name is the same as this one btw.**

**Thank you for the new followers! Favorites! And reviews! Guys they mean so much to me, you have no idea.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	8. Complicated

**Well, it's been about a week since I updated hasn't it guys? Sorry, here's the next chapter.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything urgh.**

* * *

Complicated

Young Justice HQ  
October 20th 2016

It had been a week since the dinner incident, and not a single word had been uttered between Jaime and Bart, nobody on the team spoke of the awkward situation a week ago. Megan had lectured Gar on saying things like that, about how personal and rude it had been, not only did Garfield not bring it up ever again but felt completely guilty about it.

In the kitchen however Karan and Mal were arguing. Something the team had become used to it. The couple fought worse than a married couple, and things just kept getting worse.

"Karan please tell me why!" Mal begged as she pulled more food out and packed it away for yet another mission.

"Because Mal, I have to go _tonight_!" she snapped with a frustrated glance. Mal shrunk back in fear but didn't give up.

"You're always on a mission." He retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never talk to me anymore!" he shouted, frightening Karan a little, Mal had never screamed like that at her. "Maybe you've outgrown me…" he muttered but Karan caught that sentence none the less.

"Mal…I…" he held a hand up and stopped her right there.

"High school is over…we're growing up and I need to realize this…" he glanced at her with hurt filled eyes, "High school is over…"he repeated, "and so are we." He walked away, a shocked Karan standing in the kitchen.

Outside the kitchen sat Jaime with a textbook in his lap and Cassie watching TV right next to him.

"Are you almost done?" Jaime glanced up and shook his head.

"I still have this whole research paper to do." He muttered turning his attention back to the textbook.

"Jaime you've been acting so different lately." She whispered. "And you don't smell like peppermint anymore." Jaime tensed at the word peppermint but shook it off.

"Just because I don't smell like that doesn't mean it isn't me anymore." He mumbled, scribbling a few words on the once blank paper.

"I liked the smell though, why did you change it?" she questioned.

"It brought back…memories." He shrugged but she caught on and dropped the subject. A few minutes of silence fell on them before Bart walked in, not expecting them to be sitting there. He awkwardly glanced away and headed to the kitchen.

Cassie laughed to herself nervously, tears stinging at her eyes. She had come to a realization.

Cissie walked in and headed to the small table booth that was in the far corner of the living room, she began to pack up the books she had left lying there when she felt Cassie's eyes resting on her back. Turning sharply Cissie glanced at Cassie, "Need something?" Cassie shook her head and looked away, leaning closer to Jaime she began to whisper in his ear.

"I realized something Jaime…" said person turned to look at his girlfriend. "I...well for Halloween the whole team is going trick-or-treating together and I thought maybe…instead you and Bar-" Cassie froze when she heard Bart's voice.

"Hey Cissie, wanna go on a date tomorrow night? It's a Friday so we could go to the movies, maybe the park or dinner? It'll be crash." Bart blushed a bit as he averted his eyes from the newest blonde archer. Cassie stood up, not thinking her actions through.

"No!" both Bart and Cissie glanced at her with confused looks.

"What?" Bart laughed.

"You guys can't go out…"Cassie laughed, unsure of how to defend her case.

"Why not?" Cissie challenged.

"Because…" Cassie glanced from Bart to Jaime, back to Bart and then to Cissie. "Because he doesn't actually like you!"

"What?" both Bart and Cissie shouted.

"You can't tell me who I do and don't like!" Bart fumed.

"Well it's obvious you don't like her that way." Cassie snapped, hands on her hips.

"_Cariño,_ leave them alone, this isn't any of your business." Jaime begged, pulling her back to sit down but she refused.

"Yeah, listen to the bug why don't you." Cissie stuck her tongue out in a childish way but Cassie huffed at that comment.

"Well Bart likes Jaime and you shouldn't get in the way of that!" Cassie growled. Cissie went wide eyed while a blush tinted both Bart and Jaime's cheeks.

"Well you're the one going out with Jaime! Don't tell me what to do!" Cissie shrieked. "Bart I'll go on a date with you tomorrow night." She threw her arms around Bart and he blushed a deeper shade of red but hugged her back. Jaime felt a bit of his heart snap but paid no mind to the hugging teens, it wasn't his place to judge who Bart dated.

Bart helped Cissie take her books up to her room and they left a fuming Cassie and an embarrassed Jaime behind.

"Are you gonna let Cissie just steal Bart like that?" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"It isn't my choice!" Jaime snapped his book shut and gathered his things. "If you don't wanna date me then just say it! Don't try and set me up with somebody else." He huffed and left the room. Cassie sighed in annoyance and dropped to the couch.

"Things are getting pretty complicated…"she whispered.

* * *

**I know, it's short I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble writing this right now, I'm still in a bit of shock about the show ending. I don't know.**

**Suggestions, prompts, anything is welcome guys.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	9. Trick Or Treat

**Well, it took a while to update this even though I had this written weeks ago, sorry.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or the characters, just the plot blah blah**

* * *

Trick or Treat

Gotham City  
October 31st 18:30EDT

It was no longer strange to see Bart Allen without Jaime at his side, instead the scarlet speedster now held hands with the newest blonde archer. Garfield was definitely one of the team members who found a huge discomfort from the new couple, but they couldn't really do much about it.

"How about that house?" Megan pointed to large brick red house with a group of ten kids leaving it. Everybody nodded and followed.

"Bart," said person turned to look at Artemis who was dressed as Alice from Wonderland pushing a stroller with a baby girl dressed as a monkey in it.

"Yeah?"

"Come here," she snapped. Bart sighed and let Cissie's hand go to go back and talk with Artemis who stopped and allowed the group to get ahead. "Are you with her, you know, romantically?" Artemis signaled from him to the girl dressed as a vampire, full cape and a puffy mid thigh length dress and paled skin.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it to you." Bart chuckled and pulled a bit on the collar of his cloak, he was dressed as Ron Weasley from Harry Potter.

"Uh no it's fine, I just, it was weird." she laughed attempting her best to not imply she thought he liked Jaime.

"Right." Bart smiled and jogged to catch up to the rest of the group.

Twenty minutes passed, everybody in the group having fun and laughs while gathering candy however two boys had yet to interact once and a certain blonde was getting a bit fed up with their childish act.

Cassie tugged at Jaime's arm to get his attention and once she had it she smiled briefly and, "Jaime why aren't you talking to Bart at all? I mean, you guys are supposed to be best friends and all." she blurted out.

"W-what?" Jaime laughed, "C_ariño_does it matter much who I talk to?" Cassie just shrugged and received a playful kiss to the cheek, one she felt Bart's eyes resting on. With a glance up she spotted Bart's head turn away and his eyes drift off slowly.

"I'll be right back." Cassie muttered and pulled away from Jaime before running off and pulling Cissie away from Bart.

"Hey!" Cissie snapped but was silenced when Cassie shushed her.

"Listen up, me and you? Yeah we're getting in the way."

"What?" Cissie laughed.

"We're getting in the way of Bart and Jaime's relationship, as much as I hate to say it, we need to break up with them so they can get together." Cassie explained.

"What?" Cissie snapped in more than confusion. "You're crazy!" Cissie yanked her wrist away from Cassie's arm and spun around to walk off.

"Haven't you noticed how they tend to glance at each other and they stare for longer than necessary? How sometimes they just stare at the other? They used to talk a lot, before you came along, before I started dating Jaime. I was the main reason they started drifting away and now you're becoming part of it." Cassie admitted. "Look, you might like Bart now but, honestly, you guys won't last, Jaime and Bart...they're supposed to be together." Cassie smiled when Cissie glanced at her. "Us, we're just messing that up."

"You _are_ crazy." Cissie snapped and stormed away and back to Bart.

"What was that about?" Bart questioned but Cissie shrugged it off.

"Nothing really, she just thought I was sending her mean stares or something? Bart laughed but went with the story anyways.

Young Justice HQ

October 21st 22:00EDT

"No!" Cissie shrieked as her character flew off the cliff in the video game.

"Ha! I won." Bart cheered, his arms dangling from the end of his bed as he rested on his belly and facing the TV.

"Only cause I let you." Cissie smirked, she was sitting on the red beanbag right in front of Bart's bed and beside him.

"Sure about that?" Bart grinned back.

"Yeah actually I am." Bart shrugged and set up the game for another round. Cissie however sat staring at the controller in her hands, her thoughts drifting off to what Cassie had said earlier that day.

"Cissie?" Bart caught her attention and he pointed to the TV, "You playing?" he chuckled.

"What? Yeah, I just...I was sort of thinking about something..." the game remained paused while Cissie jumped to her feet and took a spot on the bed beside Bart.

"You can talk about anything to me you know it's crash, I'll listen if that's what you need."Bart assured her, the scent of cheery blossom reaching Bart's nose.

"Actually I needed you to answer something..." she laughed nervously. "It's something I heard...from somebody...about you." Bart nodded slowly and signaled for her to continue. "Uh, but first, how do you feel about Jaime?"

"W-what do ya' mean?"

"Like, emotionally, how do you feel towards him? Friend? Enemy? Like him, hate him, you know...like how do you feel towards him?"

"Well I mean we used to be really crash friends, really close actually but ever since Cassie started dating him...it's been pretty weird between me and him." Bart shrugged, "Why do you ask anyways?"

"Well I just heard from somebody that you two had, well um some chemistry?" Cissie chuckled.

"Chemistry? But...we don't have classes together and I'm not in chemistry yet anyways." Cissie mentally facepalmed.

"No Bart," she sighed, "I mean Chemistry as in history, you guys like each other." Bart bolted to a sitting position on his knees and shook his head violently.

"No." he snapped. "Nothing, not at all, who told you that? It's not like we've ever been _that_ close, like, what would give you that idea?" Bart laughed a bit hysterically.

"Bart, are you alright?" Cissie furrowed her brow but backed up a little on the bed.

"Uh, yeah never better." he laughed.

"Look, if you like him, just tell me Bart, I won't judge you."

"I don't like him!" Bart let his tone rise a bit but swiftly slapped a hand to his mouth when Cissie flinched. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to shout."

"It's fine..." Cissie whispered and looked away. "God, look at me, I'm getting the nicest guy on earth to shout in anger..." she jumped to her feet and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry." rushing to the door she made a move to pull it open but a hand rested on hers before she could turn the nob.

"Cissie it's not your fault." Bart muttered.

"Well can you at least tell me if at some point in your life, you have liked Jaime as more than just your friend?" Cissie restated her earlier question. Bart let some memories flood to his mind, the peppermint, the kisses, hugs, high fives, the eye contact, everything and every time he had ever felt anything towards Jaime.

"Yes." Cissie didn't push it, turning slowly she threw her arms around him and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks." pulling the door open she walked out and shut it behind her.

"Good night." Jaime called from across the hall with a smile as he pushed his door open.

"Jaime wait," Cissie walked over to him and nervously bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...uh, like Bart?"

Jaime stared for a second then shrugged, "I don't know, he used to be a really close friend, why do you ask _ese?_"

"Just asking, you know, since you guys don't really talk anymore or anything." Cissie replied lazily. "I was just wondering especially since it's pretty obvious how much you like him."

"What?" Jaime snapped.

"Don't play dumb." Cissie laughed.

"I wasn't playing dumb though..." Jaime muttered and pushed his door open.

"What ever lover boy." Cissie snickered and stalked off down the hall to her own bedroom.

**Haha okay guys..um Cissie is now on board the bluepulse ship even though she's dating Bart...and Cassie seems to be the captain on the ship since she's attempting to break everybody up and make room for the ship that is Bluepulse.**

**Well, that's just about it, sorry it was so short, I'll try and make these longer, I promise!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
